1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio instruments, including baffles and acoustic enclosures, which permit the broadcasting of audio reproductions.
2. Discussion of Relevant Materials
Most conventional acoustic devices are of the enclosure type wherein the transducers or loudspeakers are inserted in a wall of a closed box or cabinet. Such an arrangement results with an acoustic constraint or load due to the absorption of sound waves emitted from the front of the speaker by the recess at its rear. It is believed that this prevents acoustic short-circuiting ow what is more commonly referred to as dampening of the sound waves.
In other devices, the number and arrangement of the loudspeakers, the form of the box or cabinet enclosing the speaker, as well as its interior arrangement, may differ, but the principal of an acoustic load in the rear of the loudspeaker remains substantially the same. Nevertheless, the counter-reactions or dampening effect of the reflection of sound waves in the listening room on the membrane of the loudspeaker poses a persistent problem. Included among the unsatisfactory effects of such conventional systems are the alteration of the audio broadcast of the sound emitted from the speaker enclosure or the sound of the box, in addition to what is referred to as coloration of the sound itself. Moreover, the means employed in an attempt to improve such problems are cumbersome, esthetically mediocre, and expensive.